User blog:EmBELLEm/New RTX stuff
What do we have now, V7 announcement with new character designs Animated short and an animated short that I don't know if we're allowed to talk about. Announcement for the RWBY DC comic book " We're so excited to announce the upcoming [https://twitter.com/hashtag/RWBY?src=hash #'RWBY'] comic series with [https://twitter.com/DCComics @'DCComics']! The series will be worked on by writer [https://twitter.com/EvilMarguerite @'EvilMarguerite'] and artists [https://twitter.com/Mirkand @'Mirkand'] and Arif Prianto." link Press release from DC Including release schedule, writers and artists Writer Marguerite Bennett and Artists Mirka Andolfo and Arif Prianto to Take on RWBY Comic The RWBY comics are set to launch digitally in late August, while the gen:LOCK comics will launch in September. The two series will alternate weekly, with two new digital chapters released every month that will later be collected as monthly print issues. DC Publisher and renowned comic artist Jim Lee will also create a special variant cover for both RWBY and gen:LOCK #1 print issues. Fans at RTX are encouraged to attend panel about the new comics on Sunday, July 7 from 12-1pm. “We’re thrilled to be able to announce the talented artists and writers who are bringing the RWBY and gen:LOCK comic books to life,” said Matt Hullum, Rooster Teeth co-founder and CEO. “Connecting with DC and like-minded brands inside WarnerMedia has been a dream come true, and we’re excited for the future of Rooster Teeth. The journey to bring out the RWBY and gen:LOCK comics has been an awesome and fun experience with DC and we can’t wait for fans to get their hands on them.” Acclaimed writer Marguerite Bennett (BATWOMAN, DC BOMBSHELLS) and artists Mirka Andolfo (DC BOMBSHELLS, HEX WIVES, WONDER WOMAN) and Arif Prianto (DEATHSTROKE) will delve into the world of RWBY in the new comic. A global anime phenomenon, RWBY takes place in a world filled with horrific monsters bent on death and destruction, where humanity's hope lies with powerful Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long are four such Huntresses in training whose journeys will take them far past the grounds of their school, Beacon Academy. "RWBY is the kind of story I wish passionately that I had had growing up -- magic, mayhem, monsters, and friendship between girls who grapple with real struggles and grow together to become stronger, brighter, kinder, and better. It's a joy to work on this project, a joy to be part of this mythology -- I've fallen deliriously in love with the whole mad world and all the mysteries in it. I am so delighted to explore with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang -- and with all of you," stated writer Marguerite Bennett. “I had heard good things about the RWBY anime series, and the character designs seemed very cool to me. When DC reached out to ask if I was interested in working on a comic book based on the series, I immediately accepted, and started immersing myself in the RWBY universe,” stated artist Mirka Andolfo. “The work I’ve done for RWBY has been some of the most enjoyable art I’ve ever created– the style fits me perfectly. I’m also so excited to be paired again with my DC Bombshells partner, Marguerite Bennet!” RWBY teaming up with Good Smile Company. We're getting Nendroids? RWBY: Before the Dawn New book from scholastic and a sequel to RWBY: After the Fall A storm is coming... It's been a few months since Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi's strange mission in the desert, and they've been working hard to track down Carmine and Bertilak's boss, The Crown, who is snatching up people with powerful semblances. The job should be easier with Team SSSN by their side, but The Crown continues to slip through their fingers. With nowhere else to turn, CFVY and SSSN try to get Theodore, the Headmaster of Shade Academy, involved, but Theodore has plans of his own. Disturbed by the disasters at Beacon and Haven Academies, and struggling to take in the flood of refugee students, Theodore declares a new initiation for all Shade students-including the formation of new teams. Unsure of whom they can trust, CFVY and SSSN must contend with new teammates and uneasy rivalries, all while The Crown continues to plot their next move. Don't miss this exclusive, original story straight from award-winning author E.C. Myers and RWBY's head writers, Kerry Shawcross and Miles Luna! Category:Blog posts